


Что предначертано судьбой

by WTF HP Cross Time 2020 (CrossTime)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch (Movies), Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202020
Summary: Драббл входит в цикл "Неожиданные встречи"
Kudos: 4
Collections: WTF HP Cross Time 2020





	Что предначертано судьбой

— А я говорил тебе, не стоит возни рванье вроде твоего Городецкого. Пользы никакой — по крайней мере, для вас, Светлых. Мне-то его слабости и просчеты как раз на руку. Знаешь, я даже подумываю поговорить с ним насчет переквалификации, мало ли…

— И не надейся, Завулон. Я верю в него. А тебе стоит помнить, что все мы в той или иной мере пешки в руках у провидения. Раз Антон потерял Мел судьбы — значит, так и должно было случиться, и грядущее готовит нам великие перемены. Наша задача — встретить их достойно и во всеоружии.

Драко воровато огляделся. Шагов ночных дежурных не было слышно, только настенные факелы у портрета Полной дамы едва слышно потрескивали.

В руке в тот же миг оказалась недавняя случайная находка. Не то чтобы он был любителем подобных проделок, отец так и вовсе считал их уделом второсортной черни вроде Уизли, но Поттер сегодня довел буквально до белого каления, так что хотелось отомстить способом, доступным для его крошечного умишка.

Найдя самый просматриваемый участок стены, Драко не без удовольствия вывел: «Я вашего Поттера в рот ебал!», и, исполненный аристократического достоинства, покинул место преступления.


End file.
